1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool bag, and more particularly to a tool bag having means to prevent tools from falling out of the same.
2. The Prior Arts
A tool bag is often buckled around the waist of a worker (like a construction worker working on a construction site), has a receiving space in order to carry different types of tools therein which are required to by the worker for installing, repairing and testing operations.
However, during the working period, the tool bag may be tilted due to many circumstances such that the tools kept in the tool bag can fall from an opening of the tool bag, thereby leading to damage of tools and hence resulting in undesired purchase of tools or injuring the legs of the worker. To be more specific, this drawback may hinder progress of the working performance and if the worker is working high above the ground, the falling tool may cause fatal injury to passing-by people.
The reasons reside in that the conventional tool bag only has a receiving space to carry tools therein, but does not have means to prevent falling of tools from the receiving space. Therefore, it is urgently required to develop a tool bag having means to prevent tools from falling out of the same